Use Somebody
by sns1323
Summary: A moment of Ron's POV. 5th movie, when Ron asks Hermione to help with an essay, what is really going through Ron's mind? Can he really be in love already? Songfic/one shot.


"Oh come on! It's just this once!"

"I'm almost certain you said the same thing to me last night," she replied, hands on her hips, glaring up at me.

"Oh Hermione, you know that I really mean it this time!" I begged, giving her the most pathetic and adorable look I could muster up.

She was giving me that look. Neither one of us were surprised, really, at what I was asking of her. It was just ONE paper that I needed, and I knew that she knew Charms better than any other student in all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so why did she have to give me that look like she wasn't going to do it?! She DID help me last night on an essay for Divination, but everyone knows I'm absolute rubbish at it and it was a useless class anyways.

"Ronald, I am NOT going to write your paper for you, even if it is only 12 inches of parchment," she replied. She was smirking, like she knew that she would give in if I gave her my pathetic, 'please help me' face. Little did she know that when she gave me that bloody smirk, I could go just as weak at the knees.

**I've been roaming around,  
Always looking down at all I see.  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach.**

It always happened this way. I would beg, and beg, and beg some more, until she finally agreed to at least help me with whatever it is I'm asking of her. I could break her down. It's my charming, masculine touch, I swear.

She turned on her heel and headed towards the Common Room, where Harry was waiting for us, since he just got out of what I was sure to be an excruciating detention with Umbridge. I followed just behind her, like I always do, for the view…if you know what I mean. What can I say? I'm a teenage bloke; you can't expect less from me.

But for Hermione, it's not just the fabulous view from where I'm standing. I could follow her anywhere, if it meant we were going to be in the same place. I would follow her to the ends of the earth. I heard once in a History of Magical Creatures class about creatures called Sirens, who sung songs to sailors who followed them to their death, and I would bet my life that Hermione has her own siren song, since I can't seem to stop following her.

I noticed I was staring just a second too long when she turned around and caught my glancing at her fantastic arse. She turned back in the direction of the common room, pretending she didn't notice, blushing in the meantime. I smirked, knowing very well that she had caught me AGAIN. Maybe soon she would catch on that she should really be showing that thing off, not hiding it under loose jeans and a jumper.

"Hermione, you know as well as I do that I cannot write this paper on my own. You're brilliant, it shouldn't take you more than 15 minutes to come up with something," I said, still following. I knew throwing in the compliment would only coax her to agree to help me, even if every word I said was the absolute truth. She knew why I gave her the compliment, but thought it was only for the help. Maybe someday she would realize that I mean every word I say to her.

**You know that I could use somebody,  
You know that I could use somebody.**

We were walking through the door portrait into the common room when she turned around to me, being careful not to make eye contact, and said, "Alright, I'll write the introduction, but that's it!"

She was smiling. She really does enjoy helping me, but I wasn't about to let her know that I knew her little secret.

"Hermione, you are the absolute most wonderful person ever, if I'm ever mean to you again…" I faded off. I honestly had no idea where this compliment had come from, I'm only lucky I didn't say anymore, such as spilling my true feelings to her that I had yet to admit to myself.

Sure, I knew I had feelings for this wonderful, brilliant, lovely, crazy witch, but I wasn't about to admit to myself how deep those feelings really go. I'm only 15, there's no need for me to be feeling like this about a girl yet, right?

**Someone like you, And all you know, And how you speak,  
Countless lovers under cover of the street.  
You know that I could use somebody;  
You know that I could use somebody,  
Someone like you.**

"I'll know you've gone back to normal," she replied, looking away from me and towards the couch that Harry was sitting on. I just smiled from behind her, she knew me all too well. I couldn't say that about any other girl I knew, or even Harry, for that matter. Hermione just knew ME. I didn't have to tell her all the intricate details of my life, my likes, dislikes, habits, and fears. She seemed to just know what they were, just like I knew what hers were. I don't know how, but I felt like I knew everything about her, but still wanted to know more.

Can you consider that love? At the young and oh so tender age I'm at, can I truly say I love this girl with my entire bloody heart? True, I think about her when she's not around, and I only focus on her when she is around, and when I know she's in danger, it scares me to death. Bollocks to my own wellbeing, I would take a big bullet for her. I know I won't admit to myself that the feeling is LOVE, at least for now. I know what I'm feeling is something powerful, and god help me if I ever see her with another bloke. Can I already admit that this is love? We'll just have to see now, won't we?

Harry was sitting on the couch Hermione and I were walking towards, and he didn't look good. He had that look on his face where we knew something was wrong, but we also knew he wasn't about to talk about it. I understand that Harry doesn't want to talk about some things, I mean, bloody hell, the bloke's been through hell and back more than once. And as much as I wanted to help Harry out, it pained me almost just as much when I looked at Hermione's face, confused as to why Harry didn't seem to want the help. I just wanted to take her in my arms and hold her until she didn't feel rejected by one of her best friends anymore, wanted to let her know it was all going to be alright.

I know, I'm a romantic softy at heart, not that anyone will ever find out about this, except Hermione, that is. I would break down my walls and my barriers if it meant anything to her, even for just a second. My world could come crashing down on my head all at once, and if it meant Hermione was happy for even just one second, I would take the impact with a smile on my face.

**Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep,  
Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat.  
I hope it's gonna make you notice,  
I hope it's gonna make you notice,**

**Someone like me.**

The rest of our lives were going to be different. I could feel it deep down on the inside. I knew that someday, after this war with Voldemort, after all the deaths, and the cleanup, we were going to be happy. It was an interesting concept to think of in these dark times, but I think even Harry knew, that we were all meant to be happy.

Hermione's hand brushed up against mine before she sat on the couch next to Harry. It shocked me; I could feel the spark between our skin. Hermione felt it too, and looked back at me, and smiled. I could see a hint of blush radiating from her cheeks. It only solidifies my point that someday, when I can admit it to myself, I will tell Hermione that I love her. I know she feels the same way too, but her rational mind is telling her she's too young, and her feelings are just the reflection of a 'school girl crush.' I don't mind waiting for her and I to both realize how we truly feel, because I know that that we will be happy, together.

**You know that I could use somebody,**

**Someone like you.**

**Alright loyal readers: This was just a one shot that I felt like doing to get back in the game. I know I'm mid-writing another story, but with the crazy semester I've been having, I haven't had much time to work on it. ****I PROMISE I'M GOING TO KEEP THE STORY GOING!**** Even if it takes me a while, but this was just a small thing I wanted to write to get the creative muse back in writing mode. Review this one shot if you want, I'm sure I'll be coming out with more one shots while I'm writing "Earthquake," which I am starting the next chapter soon, but lord knows I can't give up my love for writing one shots. **

**The song in this story was "Use Somebody," by Kings of Leon.**

**Thank you readers, and there's more writing to come I SWEAR!**

**-Sam**


End file.
